


Lookin' Good, Feelin' Good

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Frottage, Gem Sex, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, I have my own.”</p><p>It wasn’t really the same as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin' Good, Feelin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> This fic works off the assumption Amethyst is shifting these human bits just for Steven, and that this is Steven's first time.

   “Does it...”

  
   Steven looked up from between the curve of her thighs. She was facing away from him, her eyes hidden by the pale fall of her hair, one arm wrapped around the pillow under her head. He ran a thumb up the length of her cock, and watched her body quiver. She was thicker than him, and the head of her cock was a deep, swollen purple.

  
   “Yeah.” He said, fitting her to the center of his palm, where she felt foreign, and hot. “You look like me, mostly.”

  
   He wondered if Connie was bigger or smaller than him.

  
   “Oh _gooooood_.” Amethyst said, tossing her head so he could see the gleeful look in her eyes. “Do you like it?”

  
   Steven shifted, feeling his bed shift with him. That was the real problem with living on stilts, above the ocean. Everything always felt like it was about to fall down.

  
   “Well, yeah.” Steven leaned down and licked a flat stripe across the head of her. It made Amethyst wriggle under him, her hips settling, and re-settling like she couldn’t decide where to sit. He slid one hand across her, stroking her like a cat. “I mean, I have my own.”

  
   It wasn’t really the same as this.

  
   “Let me see.” said Amethyst. He could hear Sugilite in her breathless demand, and it made him shiver.

  
   “Yeah.” He whispered, and then he fumbled with his buttons until Amethyst shifted an arm, and snuck it lower, flicking open his shorts easily, sliding the hot weight of him out, into her hand.

  
   “O _ho_ , Steven.” Amethyst muttered, and Steven ground into the tight heat of her palm, his mouth twisting into a frown.

  
   “What?” His voice fussy, even as Amethyst could feel him leaking a warm wet line over her thumb, smearing over her hand and his cock.

  
   “Got a big man on campus.” She snorted, and Steven flushed pink from the neck up, his eyebrows lowering, before he pulled back, pulling her with him.

  
   “What- are you-ngh!”

  
   Steven huffed a chuckle against her throat and she could feel it vibrating along her skin, the sensation making her break out in sweat, a rush all over her body, like falling. She felt him rise and when he settled against her, his cock rubbed a wet, hot line against her own. Her thighs wrapped around him, until he could feel the heels of her feet pressed against his back.

  
   “Hah!”

  
   Amethyst rolled against him, hard, hard enough to make his knees shake, and Steven gave ground until Amethyst was pressed over him, the leaking head of her cock smearing across his gem. The sight made him groan.

  
    She laughed, tossing her hair away, behind her, until he could feel it brushing his thighs like a kiss.

  
    “I’m the one on top, _baby_.” Steven could feel her legs tensing as she rocked against him, pressing hot and firm against the soft swell of his belly.

  
   “Here, let me-”

  
    Steven spat in his hand, and wrapped it around them both, making Amethyst’s back arch, hips shaking at the slippery feel. The whole loft was groaning with each motion, and it was only spurring her on, until he was bouncing under her thrusts. He could only hope Pearl and Garnet stayed in their rooms.

  
   He wasn’t sure she cared.

  
   “Oh Steven...”

  
    He was grinning, teeth gritted against the wet of his own hand, and the soft skin of her cock. She pressed closer, her nipples swaying against his chest, close enough to bury his face in for a second before she’d rock back. He could feel her cock twitching against his own.

  
    His shirt was sticking to his back with sweat, and Amethyst was letting out little growls of breath with each downward thrust.

  
   “Steven... I’m...” She sounded strained and desperate, and he reached up like someone in a dream to palm the heavy weight of her breast.

   “Steven!”

  
   “I’m gonna come.” He said, and pulled her flat over him, letting her palms settle flat on either side of his head. It put her breasts close enough to mouth, while she pressed against him, a low whine in her throat. “Do it with me.”

  
   “I’ll die.” She said, her hips still moving faster and faster, almost too much for his hand to keep pace with and Steven could feel something settling in his lower body, tightening and relaxing, until he knew he was gonna pop. Amethyst’s breath was whistling from her mouth, and she was wet enough that their hips were smacking together. Steven licked sweat off of her throat and it tasted like nothing.

  
   “C’mon Amethyst.” He gasped, and then she was shaking over him. Hot, wet spurts shot across his chest, and over his gem, the milky white adding a filmy shimmer to its sheen. He could already feel it cooling, even as Amethyst sunk slowly down against him.

  
    “Well?” He asked, and Amethyst pulled back enough for him to see her face, and then his eyes slid closed, mouth opening in a groan.

  
   “Oh jeez.” Steven said faintly, as she slid her hand back down him, smearing her cum all up and down the length of his cock. When he opened them, she was watching her hand pump him slowly as though fascinated.

  
   “Your turn, Steven.” And she still sounded impatient. “Here, let me-”

  
    “Oh.” Steven said, his muscles tensing as her mouth slid over the wet head of him, sucking him clean with a wet pop. He reached up, tangling one hand in the curling weight of her hair, watching her plump lips cushion his cock while she bobbed her head hungrily.

  
   “Hurry up.” Amethyst said, even as Steven rocked into her fist. “I wanna see you come. I wanna taste-”

  
   His mouth opened, and then he was coming, her hand pumping rhythmically as he squeezed spurt after spurt of come across her smiling mouth until she squealed.

  
    “Whoa.” She murmured and Steven let out a chuckle, running his hand though his hair.

  
    “Maybe that’s your secret gem power.” Amethyst said, and her eyes were huge and bright in the semi-darkness of his loft. Her mouth was shiny where she’d licked away the warm strings of his cum, tasting him.

  
    He was kissing her before he’d thought about it, the soft press of his mouth into her’s a natural continuation of his feelings. She pressed forward, unmindful of the sticky mess between them, or the hard press of the floor, pushing for more and deeper until he had to pull away to breath.

 

   “Wait.” He gasped, looking deep into eyes just inches from his own. “We have SECRET gem powers?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more SU, check out my [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
